The World of Garo Lore
The World of Garo Lore All Characters have a different story attached to them, describing their background actions and what has happened to them in the past to make them who they are. Main Story "You travel on an untrodden path, running off and venturing east into the distant lands to find new hope after being sent south on a raid for the King; who admires your skill in law-breaking. You pass through several small towns and villages to buy your wares to survive, steering away from the foreign castles and larger civilization to avoid conflict as a large bounty is placed on your head. After weeks of quietly traveling, you notice another traveler following you, doing the same. You confront the traveler with a puffed-out chest making yourself seem confident. "What are your intentions of traveling this roughened wasteland?" You ask. The Traveler answers cautiously, "I was taken by the King and sent off on a raid, to gather rare artifacts and supplies for himself and his men". The Traveler then coughs out dust and waits for your response. You demand to join forces and survive together, but then see an arrow tear through the sky. The engraved arrow, surrounded by the infamous King's Sorcerer's purple aura penetrates and rips through entire inches of flesh on the chest of the traveler. Enraged but calm, you dash off into the woods cursing behind you at the King's Sorcerer who murdered your first friend in a long time, in cold blood. Your mind floods with fear as the King's Sorcerer follows behind, but you run until you can no longer see him. Hoping that the King's Sorcerer has become irritable and has gone elsewhere, you stop and take a break. Peering over at the meager light shining through the thick canopies of the unknown forest, you notice a mossy wooden sign on the ground. "Southwest Woods", it reads. Upon closer examination, you find a patchy cobble trail, and start to hear growling off in the distance. You find a weapon and swing it around frantically as the noise gets closer. Your journey starts now." Individual Character Descriptions Warrior "You were abandoned by your parents and grew up on a street with a sharpened stick to fend for your survival. You are undoubtedly strong, but are generally slow at learning new tricks. You prefer close-range battle as you know your fists and swords better than anything else." Archer "You lived normally in a small cottage house, but it set fire and you were left alone in the great forest with a slingshot to fend for your survival. You have figured out how to craft certain items with expertise and are known for your engineering skill. You have learned to easily block in crude fights and are very agile, although prefer battling from a distance." Mage "You were raised with your loving parents in a mansion. You were given a magic wand for your twelfth birthday, but sent to your grandparents' house after causing too much havoc. Later you were abandoned as your family slowly passed away from the flu. You are self-centered and greedy, but have a soft side. Any distance of battle is good for you." Rogue "You were raised by the coveted Serpent Bay Thieves in dark alleys and sewers until your teenage years, when they left you to the Royal Guards after getting caught stealing a priceless gem. You learned a good deal of tricks in prison and excel in throwing shanks and unarmed combat. However, you cannot quench your thirst to steal and are always hiding your emotions." Category:Warrior